


Неприятности в раю

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Когда двое наконец выясняют отношения и счастливо предаются любви, это не всегда счастье для окружающих. Продолжение “Простой схемы”: не все могут в эту схему спокойно вписаться.Предупреждение: много разговоров, мало дела.





	Неприятности в раю

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла про Кольцо. Постчетвертый сезон.

Работа была несложная, практически механическая — вытягивай себе из кучи металлолома провода, да скручивай в бухточки. А когда уйдут все провода — надо будет разобрать железки. В них попадался совсем лом, но было и ценное: винты, болты, гаечки. Микросхемы с разбитых панелей попадались редко, их в первую очередь свинтили Монти и Рейвен, унесли в мастерские и теперь сидели над ними по очереди, отбирали рабочие. Все как в Аркадии.

В их паре Харпер взяла на себя выбирать из лома винтики и болтики, все-таки у нее две руки с рабочими пальцами, а Эмори наловчилась сматывать аккуратные бухточки проводов. Она давно перестала смущаться Харпер, и повязку с руки снимала запросто. Пальцы ее левой руки не годились для мелких манипуляций, но с проводами справлялись.

Харпер с Эмори работали вдвоем последние месяцы — и здесь, и в гидропонном, с тех пор, как Рейвен окончательно забрала Монти к себе, и втроем с Беллами они решили, что, может, для жилья им все Кольцо и не нужно, но постепенно разобрать доступы во все функционирующие сектора не мешает: мало ли там может оказаться полезных вещей. Да и вообще — надо же как-то развлекаться, как сказал Мерфи, и Харпер была с ним согласна: если бы они топтались на маленьком, освоенном в самые первые недели пятачке, они бы за эти пять месяцев спятили просто. А так вроде и дело делают, и не скучно.

Раньше Харпер казалось, что Эмори молчаливая и закрытая, но стоило им сойтись поближе, как оказалось, что Мерфи не зря ее как-то назвал «болтушкой». Харпер тогда еще задумалась — он точно ничего не путает? Они много общались с прилета на Кольцо, но Эмори всегда была сдержанной и даже улыбалась редко, хотя с ними ей было неплохо. Мерфи однажды поблагодарил их с Монти — ну, как это умеет делать только Мерфи: то ли спасибо сказал, то ли обсмеял... Но это была именно благодарность за то, что Эмори больше не чувствовала себя лишней. Рейвен, за которой Эмори периодически присматривала, была вежливой, принимала ее помощь как должное и относилась к ней ровно, но назвать их подругами никому бы не пришло в голову. Харпер чаще всего вспоминалось «обслуживающий персонал» по отношению к Эмори, но вслух она этого ни разу не сказала. Ей было немного неприятно, что Рейвен так себя поставила со своим «опекуном», но, с другой стороны, плохого та тоже ничего не делала, не игнорировала, не обижала, слушалась, когда было нужно отдыхать или когда сама забывала о еде, и принимала помощь с благодарностью. Просто Рейвен вообще мало кого к себе подпускала, разве что Беллами, на правах командира и старого друга, да Мерфи – на правах «нового», но «дружить» с кем-то из девушек было явно не для нее.

Когда Мерфи притащил Монти починенную гитару, и Харпер от радости полезла обниматься, она не думала, что это обычное выражение признательности ему так повлияет на их отношения с Эмори. Уже через четверть часа та оказалась сидящей рядом, улыбалась и шептала Харпер на ухо мимолетные забавные замечания, так что они весь вечер хихикали, как заведенные. Монти ничего не замечал, Мерфи довольно улыбался, а им было так хорошо, что Харпер даже не побоялась взять Эмори за здоровую руку, просто чтобы почувствовать, что ей не кажется, и все и правда хорошо — а та не отдернула. Потом Эмори призналась, что Харпер первая девушка, которая не побоялась к ней прикоснуться и которой она это разрешила. Харпер сперва даже не поняла, дошло не сразу: на Земле от Эмори просто шарахались все, кто распознавал в ней фрикдрену-мутанта.

С тех пор с Харпер наедине та была самой собой. Правда, стоило кому-то возникнуть на горизонте, даже Мерфи, она словно накидывала на себя что-то ограничивающее свободу, делаясь снова замкнутой и не особо улыбчивой, будто опасалась кому-то еще показать, что с Харпер ей легко. Но и это закончилось на последней вечеринке пару дней назад, на дне рождения Мерфи. Там Эмори словно выдохнула, сбросила этот свой чехол, которым отгораживалась от них всех. Неясно, что это было, но, скорее всего, только там и тогда она почувствовала, что они с Мерфи действительно здесь свои, с такими же правами и таким же отношением, что и для всех. Харпер в тот вечер держала ее за руку в повязке и, хотя чувствовала себя счастливой и успокоенной, все ловила подкатывающий к горлу комок — как же затравили Эмори раньше, если понадобилось почти полгода, чтобы она оттаяла и смогла доверять им, несмотря на то, что они все изначально относились к ней, как к равной. И еще повезло, что вообще получилось этого добиться.

***

Обычно во время работы Эмори много говорила, рассказывала что-то интересное о Земле, о своих знакомых, об аферах, которые умудрялась проворачивать и сама, и с братом, и с Мерфи. Но со вчерашнего дня как будто снова замкнулась. Харпер не понимала, в чем дело. Ведь еще позавчера на празднике все было хорошо! Кто мог успеть все испортить?

Спустя час работы в почти полном молчании она набралась духу и спросила, не поднимая головы от железок:

— Тебя кто-то обидел?

Эмори вскинулась так резко, что Харпер вздрогнула и все-таки оторвалась от работы.

— Никто! Что ты! — В голосе Эмори звучала такая убежденность и искренность, она словно даже удивлялась, как такой вопрос вообще мог возникнуть, что Харпер успокоилась. Никто, значит. Но что-то же случилось.

— Ты просто второй день какая-то... грустная, — сказала она и нерешительно коснулась руки Эмори, останавливая.

Руки та не отдернула, мотать провод прекратила, подумала и медленно, словно размышляя, отозвалась:

— Я не знаю, можно ли с тобой об этом говорить. Но мне все равно больше не у кого спросить.

Первой мыслью Харпер было почему-то «блин, только беременностей нам тут не хватало!», но она проглотила эту свою догадку, и правильно сделала, потому что Эмори продолжила:

— Скажи, если бы Монти нашел себе другую девушку, что бы ты сделала?

Мерфи и Рейвен? Мерфи и Эхо?! Нет, ни то, ни другое не может быть просто потому, что не может быть никогда. Да они бы все заметили!

— У Джона нет другой девушки, — осторожно попробовала она почву. — Если только ты не подозреваешь меня, конечно.

Эмори помотала головой, сжала губы.

— Если бы Джон захотел тебя, я бы только о Монти тревожилась, а сама была бы рада. Ты хорошая подруга и мне с тобой спокойно, а Джон сильный мужчина, ему и правда может быть мало одной женщины.

Харпер чуть не подавилась очередным вдохом. Ничего себе признание. У них что, многоженство было в пустыне? И ее только что почти пустили в гарем Мерфи?

— Рейвен я бы испугалась. Потому что она слишком умная, и потому что Джон ее слишком уважает. Ты никогда не отбила бы его у меня, а она — смогла бы, если бы захотела. Но она не хочет... А Эхо как женщина Джона не интересует, я знаю.

— Тогда что тебя беспокоит-то?

— А если это не девушка?! — с отчаянием в голосе спросила Эмори, и стало ясно, что все предисловие было просто для храбрости, чтобы решиться высказать главное.

Ну, теперь Харпер точно знала, что ее расстроило. Так бы сразу и сказала... Значит, вот как. Ну что, этого следовало ожидать. Если раньше было неясно, кто из них кого первым убьет, потом — кто кого сильнее ненавидит, потом — кто кого сколько раз спасал от смерти и кто за кем куда готов идти не глядя, то тут, на Кольце, когда непониманию просто места не осталось, после выполненного «когда ж вы уже руки пожмете» сразу следующим напрашивалось «да поцелуйтесь вы уже, достали!»

Правда, Харпер думала, что Беллами никогда на парней не смотрел. Мерфи вообще тоже, но именно с Беллами он, казалось, сомневался. Как и Харпер, на них глядя. Но вот, видимо, сомнения они наконец разрешили. Зато добавили сомнений Эмори...

— На дне рождения алкоголь в голову ударил? — понимающе спросила она. — Что, прямо при тебе?

Эмори вздохнула.

— Нет. Я хотела, чтобы они поговорили. Джон виду никогда не подавал, но я знала, что у них все сложно, и знала, что на самом деле все просто, им надо просто это обговорить...

— А все оказалось еще проще, — кивнула Харпер.

— Я Джона заставила пойти к Беллами сразу после праздника, — печально продолжала Эмори, и Харпер внезапно захотелось ее обнять и погладить. — И он только утром вернулся. Счастливый...

Харпер вспыхнула от подсунутых воображением отчетливых картинок — чем они там до утра могли заниматься. Хорошо, что Эмори на нее сейчас не смотрела. И вдруг ее осенило.

— Но Джон тебя не бросил?! — Харпер разом выкинула из головы все неприличные мысли и схватила Эмори за руки, заставляя поднять глаза. — Он же не...

— Он сказал «спасибо», сказал, что я умница, и что он любит меня еще сильнее, чем раньше, а потом мы все утро занимались любовью, и… он очень убедительно доказывал.

Харпер мысленно перечеркнула половину нарисованных картинок (потому что после полного их комплекта Мерфи разве что медленно ползать смог бы, а не доказывать Эмори, как сильно ее любит), покачала головой и спросила, чтобы все-таки понять, что так тревожит подругу:

— Так он остался с тобой?

— Он сказал, что любит и меня, и Беллами. И что будет со мной.

Нормально. Значит, с Беллом у них это разовое приключение? Да ладно. Этих двоих друг от друга слишком сильно штормит, чтобы обошлось одним разом. Мерфи, конечно, молодец, что врать не стал, но не станет ли все еще запутаннее, если теперь они по-прежнему будут делать вид, что просто приятели?

— Но он был такой счастливый, — тихо сказала Эмори. — Я сказала, что если Беллами делает его таким вот счастливым, то он должен быть не со мной, а с ним...

Харпер ощутила желание постучаться головой об стенку.

— Зачем?! Парень попробовал новый для него секс, ему было хорошо, но он вернулся к тебе, потому что любит и хочет быть с тобой, а ты в состоянии его простить и хочешь быть с ним — так зачем его отговаривать?

— Мне не надо ничего прощать, он ни в чем не виноват. А остальное... Он сказал: зачем все усложнять. У него есть я, и у него есть Беллами. Ничего не нужно менять... Если я соглашусь, конечно.

— Нифига себе, — только и смогла произнести Харпер. Ей трудно было представить, что Монти однажды пришел бы и сказал: «Мы тут с Мерфи потрахались, нам понравилось, и я его люблю, а тебя я тоже люблю и хочу, чтобы все было просто — ты, я, он — мы вместе».

Неожиданно показалось, что это не так уж и плохо звучит. Нет, не то, что они там с Мерфи могут как-то заниматься сексом… без нее, а то, что вместе — это вместе. Они и так тут все вместе, что плохого, если людям хорошо втроем? Вчетвером? Да хоть всемером, в конце концов! Кстати, Мерфи очень даже ничего, она еще на Ковчеге так думала, а сейчас, как повзрослел, да говнюком быть перестал... Щеки снова полыхнуло жаром, хорошо, что Эмори на нее не смотрела.

— Я подумала, что если он так счастлив, и если я ему нужна... Глупо будет тут, в космосе, устраивать сцены «я от тебя ухожу». Да и не хочу я уходить. И — куда? Я согласилась. И он опять был счастливый.

— Ты Беллами нравишься, — вдруг вырвалось у Харпер.

Нет, это была правда, причем иногда ей казалось, что ему нравятся все они. И Рейвен, с которой у него еще с Земли что-то тянулось, и Эхо, которая для него была чем-то вроде запретной зоны, — и из-за их противостояния на Земле, и из-за Октавии, и из-за того, что она на него сейчас иногда смотрела, как когда-то Брайан на Пайка, — и даже сама Харпер, с которой его вообще ничего, кроме Сотни и Кольца не связывало... хотя если подумать — а есть ли узы крепче? Просто Белл сильно изменился с тех пор, как они впервые приземлились. И как бы ему ни хотелось разного, но свои желания он давно научился держать в узде. Однако симпатии его при этом никуда не делись.

— Мне он тоже нравится, — легко отозвалась Эмори, словно и не удивившись. — Но он же не со мной... спит.

— Так. Я ничего не понимаю, — сдалась Харпер и отодвинула контейнер, в который до сих пор автоматически кидала винты. — Вы с Джоном друг друга любите.

Эмори кивнула.

— Тебе Беллами нравится. Ты нравишься ему.

Эмори кивнула снова и повела плечами каким-то непривычным жестом, Харпер не сразу поняла, что это было слишком... женственно.

— Джон и Белл друг с другом давно связаны так, что фиг развяжешь, и мы уже поняли, что это далеко не только дружба. Так?

Кивок был быстрым, но каким-то неуверенным.

— Тогда что тебя не устраивает? — недоуменно спросила Харпер. — Ну не живите вы все вместе, пусть Джон иногда вот так с Беллом встречается, зайди к нему сама, может, вам и втроем понравится...

— Я не понимаю, как это можно! — вдруг крикнула Эмори и вскочила на ноги. — Джон тоже вот так все сказал, а я не могу, я не понимаю, как!

— Что? Быть втроем? Ну, вообще это сложно, но у нас тут...

— Как они могут быть друг с другом, ведь они оба — мужчины! Вы всегда так спокойно говорите об этом, и про Нейта с Эриком, и я в бункере видела еще двоих парней... вместе... как это можно делать? У нас такое считалось лишь чуть лучше, чем... чем...

— Чем что? — поднялась и Харпер, почувствовав, что Эмори не злится. Да она сейчас заплачет.

— Чем я!

Эмори бросила недоскатанный моток провода в кучу хлама, вдруг сорвалась с места и убежала по коридору куда-то в сторону необжитых секторов.

Вот черт.

Харпер оглядела недоразобранную кучу металла, мысленно плюнула, поднялась и пошла следом. Она не очень понимала, отчего Эмори так завелась, но вот уж плакать вот так, непонятно от чего, та никогда не плакала. Что бы это ни было, надо разобраться. Ну, как минимум, найти ее и успокоить — к Мерфи она сейчас явно не пойдет, а кто еще сможет это сделать?

***

Она нашла Эмори в полутемном отсеке, когда-то бывшем частью складских помещений. Взрывы его не повредили, лишь от удара все попадало, как на всем Кольце. Эмори сидела на полу у перевернутых металлических контейнеров, уже открытых и выпотрошенных, видимо, при эвакуации на Землю, обхватила руками колени и, против опасений, не плакала, а просто смотрела в одну точку на стене. На шум шагов она не шелохнулась.

Харпер осторожно подошла ближе и села рядом. Пока она шла по разбитым коридорам, думала о словах Эмори, и сейчас примерно знала, с чего начать.

— На Ковчеге жило почти две тысячи восемьсот человек, — сказала она той же стене, куда смотрела Эмори. — В каждой каюте жили люди, семьи по два, три человека. Мы рассказывали, ты знаешь — ни воздуха не хватало, ни еды, ни воды толком. Намного хуже, чем у нас сейчас.

Эмори все так же смотрела в стенку, но Харпер чувствовала — слушает.

— Количество людей не должно было расти. Если бы нас стало больше, мы бы умерли. Мы и так уже умирали... Совет запрещал иметь больше одного ребенка в семье, и то не всем разрешалось иметь детей. Поэтому браки между людьми одного пола не то что не запрещались, а считались выходом из положения. Хотя, наверное, поначалу это тоже казалось... Не нормой. Как раньше на Земле. Как у вас. Но мы с ребятами всегда так жили, для нас это действительно нормально. Ну... если люди друг друга любят, какая разница, какого они пола?

— Значит, — тихо произнесла Эмори, не поворачивая головы, — для вас это хорошо. Даже лучше, чем если бы с девушкой. Вы так привыкли, да? А я не знаю, смогу ли я привыкнуть, что мой мужчина спит с другим мужчиной. Хотя... Наверное, привыкну и к этому. Я же привыкла к мысли, что он спит со мной.

Харпер хотела было спросить, чем вдруг Мерфи стал хуже от того, что они с Беллом провели ночь вместе, и тут до нее дошла последняя фраза Эмори. И то, что она бросила с таким отчаянием, прежде чем убежать сюда.

Да она все никак не поверит, что им всем ее «нечистая кровь» глубоко безразлична. Что даже внешне ее рука только первые пару раз вызывала какие-то нездоровые чувства, а сейчас все уже и замечать-то это перестали, всем давно все равно, сколько у нее пальцев и как они выглядят. И хотя Мерфи был первым, кто ее принял со всеми ее недостатками, которые он и не считал недостатками-то, именно его она больше всего и боялась потерять из-за своих... особенностей. Для нее все это выглядело как «после меня даже другой парень в постели лучше». Это даже не ревность, это просто безнадежное отчаяние. Ну и что с этим делать? Позвать Мерфи, и пусть сам разбирается? А то и вместе с Беллами... устроили вот этот праздник всепобедившей любви, не подумав о девушке, пусть сами все и улаживают теперь! Но что-то ей подсказывало, что пока Эмори лучше не сталкиваться с Беллом. Да и Мерфи она вряд ли сейчас сможет нормально выслушать. «Мне не у кого больше спросить», — сказала она. Значит, для нее сейчас только Харпер тот друг, от которого она готова принять помощь.

— Он не сбегал от тебя к Беллами, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказала Харпер вслух. — Джон любит тебя, он за тебя на все готов, мы все это видели и на Земле, и тут. Он ни на кого тебя не променяет. А Белл... Он не твой соперник. Он просто есть.

— Я знаю, — кивнула стене Эмори. — Когда Джон о нем рассказывал, даже про то как... как они друг друга чуть не убили, я чувствовала, что Беллами ему не просто один из своих. Я думала, они никак не разберутся, друзья они или враги, хотя всем вокруг ясно, что очень... друзья.

— А они не могли разобраться, что это любовь, — закончила Харпер. — Теперь разобрались.

— Зато теперь я запуталась. Если бы мы были на Земле, я бы ушла, хотя бы чтобы подумать. Но тут некуда уходить... — Эмори тихонько всхлипнула.

«Не надо уходить», — хотела сказать Харпер, но почему-то не смогла. Протянула руку и осторожно ладонью смахнула прорвавшуюся слезинку с узора на щеке подруги.

— Хочешь, мы найдем тебе отдельную каюту? — сказала она. — Ты сможешь подумать там. Тут много свободного места.

***

Каюту они отправились искать сразу же. Эмори, казалось, разозлилась сама на себя за то, что позволила Харпер увидеть ее слезы, а заодно, наверное, наконец и на Мерфи. Не то чтобы Харпер это понравилось, но все же такое состояние было лучше, чем апатичное изучение стенки.

Два варианта кают они забраковали: в первой не работал ни один светильник, во второй было страшно холодно, но разбираться с отоплением значило позвать Монти или Рейвен, а привлекать кого-то еще они обе, не сговариваясь, не хотели. Третья оказалась вполне пристойной. В противоположном конце обжитого коридора, ближе к Харпер и Монти, максимально далеко от их с Мерфи каюты.

Эмори тоскливо оглядела голые стены и остатки вещей прежних хозяев — до уборки незанятых помещений ни у кого так и не дошли руки, и все здесь оставалось в том же беспорядке, который они оставили, забрав все более-менее ценное. Харпер понимала этот взгляд — после их с Мерфи домашнего гнездышка тут было совсем... нежилое помещение. И вряд ли у Эмори хватит моральных сил обустроиться тут с тем же уютом. Но убраться-то и принести постель они могут.

— Так, давай-ка вынесем весь мусор, — скомандовала Харпер, и Эмори, на удивление, тут же послушалась.

Особо уютного вида каюта так и не приняла, но, по крайней мере, перестала походить на сарай. Уносить сюда вещи из дома Эмори категорически отказалась, и постель пришлось набирать из забракованного ими раньше — на склад, где хранились годные вещи, она тоже заходить отказалась. Харпер сказала, что все равно все узнают, что она перебралась жить отдельно, и нет смысла в конспирации, но Эмори, не поднимая глаз, сказала, что ее дом — не здесь. Нет смысла обустраивать эту каюту, как постоянное жилье. Просто переночевать пару ночей, чтобы подумать.

— Ужинать, конечно, не пойдешь? — спросила Харпер, не особо надеясь на другой ответ.

— Не хочется. Ты скажешь, что я устала, ладно?

— Нет.

Эмори только вздохнула, молча примиряясь с отказом. Да что с ней!

— Не скажу, потому что сама не пойду. Я останусь с тобой. Присядь уже! — Харпер плюхнулась на свежезастеленную постель и потянула Эмори за собой. Все равно садиться больше было некуда. А стоять посередине — глупо.

— О чем думать будем? — спросила она, когда молчание затянулось. — Как простить парню измену? Как наладить отношения с парнем своего парня, чтобы быть втроем? Как вернуться домой и сказать «хочу, чтобы ты был только мой, брось его»?

— Как перестать быть уродом.

Харпер с трудом удержалась, чтобы не заорать: «Кончай нести чушь!». То, как Эмори спокойно и почти равнодушно это сказала, встревожило ее больше, чем сам смысл слов, не стоило делать все еще хуже собственными истериками.

— Как перестать думать о том, что секс между мужчинами — это неправильно, потому что для того клана, которому я принадлежу, это нормально, — на одной ноте, монотонно и ровно продолжила перечислять Эмори, пугая Харпер все больше. — Как перестать отталкивать своего мужчину до такой степени, чтобы он сбежал даже не к другой женщине, а к первому, кто его захотел. Как понять, что там сделало его таким счастливым. Как не мешать его счастью, раз уж сама не могу его таким сделать... Как отрезать себе эту чертову руку!

Эту цепочку сплошных «как» назвать логичной было сложно, но Харпер за логикой и не гналась, она просто чувствовала каждое слово, как если бы оно рождалось в ее собственной голове. И боль последнего вскрика почувствовала, как свою. Ну вот не дурочка, а?!

— Ну-ка, дай сюда! — Харпер сама от себя не ожидала такого порыва. Она схватила Эмори за руку и рывком сдернула повязку, снова скрывающую ее левую кисть. — Отрезать?!

Что она имела в виду, сама не смогла бы сказать. Ну не ампутацию же она этим вопросом предложила. Возмущение? Да, пожалуй.

— Ты совсем, что ли, рехнулась? — это была не столько злость, сколько отчаянный испуг — Харпер понятия не имела, что делать с этой безнадежной покорностью Эмори, с этим ее «я во всем виновата». С какой радости-то?!

Эмори попыталась выдернуть руку, но Харпер была сейчас сильнее. Она вцепилась в запястье выше «лишнего» пальчика, стараясь его не задеть — не знала, насколько он похож на остальные пальцы, а вдруг его можно повредить, случайно прижав сильнее? Она не собиралась отпускать Эмори, надеясь, что сможет до нее докричаться.

— Отпусти! — А вот теперь та уже плакала в открытую. Крупные слезы катились по щекам, искажая узор татуировки. — Не надо!

— Не надо что?

Харпер еще секунду помедлила, а потом просто притянула Эмори к себе, обхватив за плечи, обняла как могла крепко и прижалась щекой к ее, мокрой от слез.

— Дурочка ты, — устало сказала она, совсем тихо, кричать больше совсем не хотелось. — Ты же знаешь, что Джон тебя любит. И я тебя люблю. И Монти. И... и Белл тоже. Он нас всех любит больше, чем мы друг друга, я знаю. Не знаю насчет Эхо, но Рейвен тоже тебя любит, насколько умеет это делать. Просто она никому никогда не показывает, что чувствует на самом деле. Совсем как ты.

— У нее всего лишь нога хромает, потому что ее ранили, — всхлипнула Эмори. — А я...

— Дурочка, — повторила Харпер и коснулась макушки Эмори, провела ладонью по волосам, как будто утешала маленькую девочку, ощутила шелковое тепло и легкое движение — будто Эмори следовала головой за движением ласкающей ее руки. Харпер закусила губу, вспомнив маленького котенка, забредшего как-то в Аркадию. Сперва он от всех шарахался, а потом позволил ей себя погладить, то ли в благодарность, то ли просто начал доверять — она пару раз приносила ему еду. Он распробовал ласку примерно так же...

— Нам все равно. Понимаешь?

Эмори в ее руках отчаянно замотала головой, скользнула по лицу Харпер растрепавшимися волосами.

— Джон тоже... тоже так говорил. Ему было все равно, и он сделал так, что мне тоже стало все равно. А потом ушел к нему!

Харпер вздохнула, не переставая ее гладить. Мерфи всегда был таким рациональным, предусмотрительным, никогда горячку не порол, ну что ж он вот так, одним махом чуть все не испортил! Дать девушке уверенность в себе и вот так глупо ее отобрать, наверняка этого даже не осознав... мужчины, одно слово, — даже такие умные, как Мерфи.

— Он никуда не ушел, он же вернулся и честно все тебе рассказал, и хочет остаться, и не хочет выбирать, потому что вы оба ему нужны. Ты для него по-прежнему прекрасна, он тебя любит, хочет... Он же доказал. — Харпер уловила тихий смешок. Отлично, по крайней мере, это уже не плач. — Ты одна из нас. Ты такая же, как мы. Ты хорошая, умная, добрая... ты быстро учишься и вообще шустрая, все быстрее меня делаешь. И ты красивая, — продолжила она почти совсем шепотом. — У тебя такие красивые глаза, волосы просто шикарные. У тебя фигура прекрасная. Ребята наверняка Мерфи завидуют, что ему такое сокровище досталось... А еще ты хозяюшка. Мы все как в лагере в палатках живем, а ты своему мужчине настоящий дом тут построила. Джон счастливчик и прекрасно это понимает. Если ты ему скажешь, чего хочешь — он все сделает. Уверена, и с Беллом у него больше ничего не будет, если ты не согласишься.

— Я не могу не согласиться, — всхлипнула Эмори. — Я хочу, чтобы он был такой счастливый всегда.

— Тогда он еще больше счастливчик, чем я думала, — убежденно отозвалась Харпер и слегка отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть в заплаканное лицо подруги. — Но ты не должна так поступать только ради него. Если тебе об этом думать противно, если ты считаешь, что они поступают неправильно, нельзя просто заставлять себя терпеть...

— Ты говоришь — быть втроем. Ты говоришь — я нравлюсь Беллами. Но одно дело на лицо смотреть. А когда это?!

Она могла не поднимать левую руку, Харпер и так поняла, о чем она говорит. Ну... тут уж только от Белла все зависит. А Белл сможет все развернуть правильно, он умеет.

— А что — это? — тихо спросила она и осторожно — совсем не как десяток минут назад — взяла изуродованную ладошку-клешню в обе руки, провела пальцами по удлиненным фалангам, по «лишнему» пальцу, по ладони непривычной формы, огладила обеими руками, перевернула — никогда же раньше не рассматривала ее так близко, незачем было. — Рука. Пальцы. Ну, необычные. Ну и что.

Эмори снова всхлипнула, но руки не отнимала. Ей словно было приятно внимание Харпер, приятны ее прикосновения.

— Джон говорил, что это все в моей голове.

— Конечно. Он прав. А для него это все просто часть тебя. И для нас тоже. Ты — вот такая, и мы тебя такую любим. Вместе с обеими руками, ногами, головой и... и всем остальным. — Харпер подняла голову, взглянув, наконец, Эмори в лицо, и неожиданно для самой себя закончила: — А еще у тебя обалденные губы. Монти однажды сказал, что такие губы у них считались идеальными для женщины. Я тогда обиделась... а зря. Они и правда идеальные.

Почему-то после этих слов совершенно логичным оказалось чуть наклониться вперед, ближе к этим губам, приоткрывшимся от неожиданности, и легонько коснуться их своими. А когда Эмори вдруг не отшатнулась, а наоборот, тоже качнулась вперед, действительно поцеловать. И это оказалось в самом деле идеальным. Ни смущения, ни чувства ошибки, ни посторонних мыслей, ни одного неприятного ощущения, как будто именно таким и должен быть поцелуй — ласковый, чуткий, теплый и запускающий по телу легкую дрожь, почти такую же, как с Монти, только нежнее.

Харпер выпустила руку Эмори из своих — для того, чтобы поудобнее притянуть ее к себе, и та совсем не была против. Никаких мыслей в голове не осталось, Харпер просто ловила нежность ее губ, силу ее рук, все крепче обнимающих, прерывистые вздохи между поцелуями и чувствовала, как Эмори словно распускается, успокаивается и заводится одновременно.

Она не знала, что делать дальше, и надо ли. Или и так все ясно и хорошо. Поэтому, когда им наконец понадобилось перевести дыхание, она выпустила Эмори, забралась на кровать с ногами и просто притянула ее к себе — так, чтобы тоже с ногами, чтобы прислониться к стенке и друг к другу, чтобы было тепло, уютно и спокойно.

— У кого — у них? — вдруг спросила Эмори, привалившись к плечу Харпер и обняв ее за талию, как будто всегда так делала, и как будто для них поцелуи были нормальным, повседневным, как «доброе утро» или «спасибо». — Ты сказала «у них такие считались идеальными». У кого?

— У азиатов. Монти не говорил точнее. У тех, кто похож на него и тебя. Раньше такие народы жили в Азии и на Востоке.... Монти что-то рассказывал, но я, если честно, не запоминала, — совсем без сожаления ответила Харпер.

— А Азия — это где?

— Без глобуса не покажу, — усмехнулась она после минутного раздумья — как объяснить девочке, для которой мир заканчивался на острове ALIE, что такое материки, Европа и Азия?

— Глобус у нас за окном, — явно повторяя чьи-то слова, качнула головой Эмори. Мерфи, конечно.

Тоже верно. За окном. Но на нем сейчас ничего не разберешь.

— Хари.

Харпер вздрогнула. Так ее звал только Монти. От Эмори это имя слышать было странно, но тоже приятно.

— Спасибо.

— За что? — она снова забрала левую руку Эмори в свою.

— Ты не бросила меня. И ты считаешь меня своей подругой.

— Для тебя это новость? — улыбнулась Харпер. Эмори смотрела серьезно и удивительно нежно.

— Не другом. Подругой.

Она так выделила голосом это слово, что до Харпер дошло — она о поцелуе. Ну... эта мысль не противоречила ничему внутри. Подруга. Да.

— Да, — твердо сказала она и вслух. — Только я совершенно не знаю, что с этим делать. У меня никогда раньше не было такой подруги.

— Ни одна девушка до тебя не прикасалась ко мне... так, — почти одновременно с ней сказала Эмори, и без перехода продолжила: — Я тут подумала.

Харпер ждала, что будет дальше, а Эмори все смотрела на нее, не сразу подобрав слова.

— Я подумала, что наши девушки иногда вот так встречались друг с другом. Это тогда меня не затронуло, потому что я... необычная. Мне нравились другие, но я всегда была... отдельно.

— Дуры они, ваши девушки, — вырвалось у Харпер. — Были.

— Но все равно... ведь это то же, что и у вас. Какая разница — девушки или парни. Да?

Ответить Харпер не успела, потому что дверь внезапно распахнулась, и голос Мерфи ворвался в их уютную тишину, как порыв ветра.

— Ну вот, а ты сразу в панику, я же сказал — вдвоем они точно в космос не выкинутся!

На пороге стояли сразу обе проблемы Эмори, ну да, теперь их водой, наверное, не разольешь. Харпер прикинула — ужин уже закончился, их так и не было, конечно, все всполошились.

— Монти, все нормально, мы их нашли. Просто загуляли, — негромко сказал Беллами в рацию, не сводя взгляда с Эмори, выслушал ответное «спасибо» и отключил связь.

— Я пойду, пожалуй, — сказала Харпер, понимая, что эти двое ее-то искали в последнюю очередь, и разжала пальцы. — Рада, что вы все-таки соизволили вспомнить, что вас несколько больше.

— Чем что? — естественно, не промолчал Мерфи.

— Чем вы вдвоем.

— Мы вдвоем идиоты, — вдруг сказал Беллами. Не глядя, сунул рацию в руку Мерфи и решительно направился к кровати.

Харпер оглянулась, встретилась взглядом с Эмори и тихо, только ей, сказала: «Как наладить отношения с девушкой своего парня». Та нахмурилась, словно обдумывала, и вдруг рассмеялась. Харпер с удовольствием улыбнулась и соскочила на пол. За Эмори больше можно не волноваться. Потому что встревоженно-решительное лицо Белла означало, что он пришел именно налаживать отношения. С девушкой своего парня. А может, и со своей. Как уж наладит.

Она протиснулась мимо Мерфи, так и застывшего в дверях, вышла в коридор, и за ней закрылась дверь. Можно было спокойно идти домой, тут уж как-нибудь разберутся и без нее.

— Я не хотел делать ей больно, — вдруг сказал позади Мерфи. Значит, вышел за ней следом. — Я не думал, что она может не понять. Она же сама...

Харпер обернулась.

— Ну и чего ты мне это говоришь? Ты ей скажи. А то она вообще не поняла, что ты от нее хотел. Джон, Эмори воспитана иначе. Она и ваши отношения толком не поняла, и вот это «любой мужик в постели лучше меня с этой рукой» для нее было самым логичным.

— Черт, — непривычно тоскливо отозвался Мерфи. — Я думал, мы этим уже переболели...

— Угу, пока ты изменять ей не начал, тут в ней сразу все и проснулось.

— Я не... Она же сама! — повторил он с отчаянием, и Харпер невольно смягчилась.

— Она не хочет тебя терять, и она не против Белла. Она просто сомневалась, что нужна тебе теперь. И уж точно сомневалась, что она нужна ему. Но Белл же ее переубедит. Ты его знаешь, он умеет убеждать девушек. Я бы на твоем месте вообще начала ревновать.

Мерфи невесело фыркнул:

— Кого к кому?

— Иди-ка ты к ним, Джон, — вздохнула Харпер. Ей начало надоедать быть сводницей, утешительницей и переговорщиком в одном лице. — Ты им обоим нужен.

— А к тебе нам надо ревновать? — неожиданно спросил Мерфи.

— Ага, — не задумалась Харпер над ответом. — Эмори офигенно целуется. На большее нас пока не хватило. Монти не говори, я сама.

— Ладно, — кивнул Мерфи и вдруг добавил, прежде чем открыть дверь: — Спасибо, Хари.

Они что, сговорились с Эмори? Или они ее так между собой зовут?

Харпер проследила, как закрылась дверь в каюту. Потом можно будет поинтересоваться. А сейчас пусть друг с другом разберутся. Надо же, первый тройничок на Кольце...

Впервые за долгое время ей показалось, что предстоящие четыре с лишним года будут очень нескучными. Главное — вовремя выяснять отношения и не забывать, как говорит Эхо, что они — это все, что у них есть.


End file.
